Electrifying
by pointlessness
Summary: Eneru had a few secrets, and is not a carefree as he seems. But with his mantra, he learns that a certain swordsman and captain have a few secrets of their own. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi


Hello, my dear readers

_Hello, my dear readers! I've been a one piece fan for some time now and have fallen in love with Eneru. Ever since I first became an anime fan, I've always had a fondness for those rare characters who could wield lightning. Ice came in a close second, but I love electricity. You could even call me electrophillic, seeing as I enjoy being shocked. Ahem blushes. Anyways, ever since I first saw him, it was like love at first sight. He's a tall, pale man who can turn into lightning. He thinks he's god (like me), runs around shirtless, and likes apples! I got really excited when I saw the 'Enel' option on , and I just had to post something. What really gets me going is the fact that it's the first Enel story up. Also, this is my first lemon, so be gentle._

_Disclaimer: I owned _One Piece_ Eneru would have been brought back as a character already._

Eneru sighed as he dropped his towel and sank seamlessly on his large bed. He tossed his cap off to the floor nearby, and sent a small wave of electricity to cause the tiny metal hammers to press the button of the rare Lamp Dials. His chamber became illuminated in an instant. An extra Dial was activated, and the scent of apples began to fill the air. Almost unconsciously, he let the steel ring he had pierced through his back fall onto the bed, and then he threw it aside. Eneru began to send little jolts over his hair, drying it in no time. His bath had been exquisite as always (a bath fitting for god), and after the soak he had rinsed under the Spray Dials, which used liquids. The result of his method of drying was that his hair would become rather poofy, though not quit as standing-on-end as that of those who he smote. This was the main reason he wore his hat all the time; he looked more bent than he really was. Yes, Eneru swung both ways, but it's not like anyone else had to know that. Then again, anyone who found out would be electrocuted. Bilka was gone because he had come out to them; he was rejected, called unnatural, and shunned. It all changed when he found the Goro Goro no mi.

After gaining the powers of god, he took his revenge. The only ones he spared were those that didn't know his secret. They, in turn, became his priests, partly out of fear, and partly out of greed for power. Really, people disgusted him. Most were awful, filthy beings, and the rare ones that he deemed worthy and good were so few and far in between that it wasn't worth the bother. Those who believed themselves great and good weren't, and then the worst part was that many others believed this illusion. Sighing again, he focused on his mantra, and expanded an electro-magnetic field over all of Skypiea. Immediately, his sense was enlarged to an almost incomprehensible size, and hearing all of those words, feeling all those emotions, and sensing all those motions almost blew his mind(1). He quickly focused on the actions of the newcomers, and spied.

Most of the Skypieans were asleep. The few who weren't were either showering or preparing for bed. The Shandians were camping on Upper Yard or in their main base, but they were doing nothing of interest. However, the Blue Sea dwellers had caught his attention. Besides being foreign, they also had proven to be witty and rather strong. The scrawny one who can stretch seemed to be their leader, though sometimes he had doubts, occasionally thinking it was the red-headed woman. However, given the fact that all of them called the boy 'captain' at some point or another, it was irrefutable. The kicker was the cook, the talking animal was a doctor, and the older woman was more difficult to place, however. She seemed to have no real role. Likewise, the boy with the exceedingly long nose appeared to be relatively worthless. Of course, the man with the swords now seemed to be the significant other of the stretchy boy, judging by their current behavior.

Yes, they seemed to be _very_ significant to each other. Both were lip-locked and sliding themselves against one another all the while stripping each other at the same time. Really, it was a fascinating thing to watch. Now the swordsman's hand was on the other's dick –Luffy's, was it?- and was pumping it to hardness. Eneru could almost feel that calloused hand on his own, exposed cock. He grunted with pleasure. The boy was fondling the crotch of the bigger male's pants, causing him - Zoro was the name, right? – to break the kiss and murmur some rather explicit things to the other. Eneru felt his electro-blood surge towards his crotch, causing his penis to swell slightly and turn a lovely ruddy color. He still wasn't fully hard yet.

Luffy shoved Zoro's pants to his ankles, and tried to wank him off as well. The green-haired man moved out of the way, and dropped to his knees, taking the head of Strawhat's cock into his mouth. The Sky God's dick rose to half-mast, and began bobbing in the air. The one the cook had dubbed 'marimo' was sucking off the other with apparent skill; after all, Eneru could feel a watered-down version of it, too. As Stretchy reached the point of cumming, Bandanna took his mouth off, and smirked at the other.

Eneru was hard now.

They layed down on the grass and vearth now, the muscular man taking a small bottle of lube from a hidden pocket inside his haramaki. He stuck his fingers inside the boy and scissored around, whilst using his other hand to slick his startling length. Soon, the littler one was pleading with the other to take him. Zoro obliged, and lifted Luffy's hips to meet his own, before gently pushing in. Zoro stopped when he couldn't go in any further at his hilt. He gave Luffy a moment to recover and adjust to his intrusion. He began when his Captain sighed in pleasure and started asking for him to move on, as he was impatient.

Eneru was throbbing and dripping pre-cum. He used his electricity to bring a metal jar of lube to his hand. He applied it to his hardness, slicked himself, and took a firm grip.

Moss-head began to slowly, yet deliberately, thrust into the other. Soon, he began to pick up a moderate, smooth, steady rhythm. Luffy was moaning softly, and Zoro's still slippery hand was sliding effortlessly over his dick. Eneru grunted and threw back his head, cutting off the sight of his own impressive cock. He was stroking at a pace to meet Zoro's. Dipping his fingers into the liquid nearby again, he pressed a pair of his fingers into his asshole. He started thrusting with them all the way down to his knuckle. He groaned. It had been awhile since he had done this.

Zoro's movements were picking up speed in tempo with Eneru's hand, and Luffy was barely restraining his moans. Luffy's jaw suddenly clenched, and voluptuous amounts of thick cum shot from his prick. Seconds later, the swordsman buried deep within, and stayed there for a few moments, thighs quivering and ass twitching. The self-proclaimed god cried out, man milk shooting from the end of his rod and splattering him in the face. The door burst open, one of his servants, gasped in shock. Eneru kept cumming, covering his body as his sphincter clenched and unclenched around his knuckles. He sighed in relaxation, and his mantra dissolved into just a sense of everything around him. After a few moments of silence – with the exception of Eneru's recovering breathing – he glanced up at the poor woman. He smirked at her, "Sorry, lady, but this is my secret." A simple bolt of lightning later, she was unconscious and wouldn't be able to remember anything up till the time she was eleven. He put the lube back, and used a small bit of the curtain to clean himself up. He sighed for the fourth time that night, and stared up at the moon, before walking back to bed and sinking seamlessly under the comforter.

"I hope I find someone up their in Heaven."

_(1): I think that if you take in that much stimulation at once, your senses would be overloaded, and you wouldn't be able to function very well for a while. At least, as lock as it took for your brain to recover. _

_A/N: Okay, well, I almost feel dirty. I almost didn't want to post it, I'm so nervous. But, here it is, I hoped you enjoyed! Ah, well, if I lived on the moon, I would have jumped Eneru by now, no matter if he shocked me or not. Also, I'm pleased to note that I used something from my English class: repetition. It came in two different ways (like the people in my smut) and I'm hoping someone will catch it. Thanks for reading, please review, and see you next time!_


End file.
